the new intern
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: a fun little bones story set before season 7. hope u all enjoy it and take a chance on this little story about my OC character.


**Hi. so quick note: i am kinda new to this whole fanfic thing and this is my first authors note. first of all if you read my first 2 stories thank u! and second i am introducing an OC character. and this story is set BEFORE season 7 as Brennan is pregnant in this story. i have had it for a while written. so... enjoy! reviews are nice to tell me how i am doing! :)**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth were geared up  
to examine a potential crime scene. Vultures pecking at the body.

"ok what do we got their Bones?"

"male approximately twenty-eight to thirty years old. I won't know much else till we get to the lab. Still too much flesh for me but Cam will be able to do some tests."

"And those vultures should go to Hodgins. There poop can be also tested. Ok let's pack it up!" Booth then adds

"Booth..."

"Let's get going back to the lab." he says as he guides his bones out.

* * *

On the platform:

Cam is collecting flesh for tests, Wendell is examining some bones and Hodgins is looking for particulates.

"where's Dr. Brennan?" Wendell asks

"her and Ange went out with Michel for a bit." Hodgins answers

" I should ask her about this small fracture it seems to have ridges I am unfamiliar with..."

"I'll check for particulates. Maybe there's a weapon." Hodgins motions Wendell to pass him the bone.

Angela then enters the platform.

"hello guys what we got there? Anything I can do?"

Cam puts the head on a tray and passes it to the artist. "identification please."

"got it." the artist says taking the tray. "you're lucky Michel is asleep. Or I wouldn't take it."

"thank you Angela. Now I got to go." Cam tells the gang as she removes her gloves and walks of the platform.

Brennan was in her office working on her book. Thought she wasn't getting very far. She was getting tired being five months pregnant. When she heard a knock on her door, she figured it was Booth.

"come in." she says louder than necessary.

"dr. Brennan, I have someone here to see you." Cam says opening the door.

"who?"

"an interview for your new intern."

"oh ok let them come in."

Cam then leaves the doorway and motions the newbie in.

"hello dr. Brennan, I'm Cassie I'm interviewing to be a new intern."

Brennan looks up from her search for a pen. She sees a small brunette haired girl who looks no older than fifteen standing in her doorway.

"hello come in and sit down Cassie." she says and motions to the chair in front of her desk.

The teen walked over and sat down and passed her a file folder.

"so Cassie. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you. So I will just ask a few questions and we will go onto the Platform and test your knowledge, does that sound ok?"

"yes that's fine."

"so how old are you Cassie?"

"fifteen years old"

"your very young to be applying for an internship at the Jeffersonian."

"I agree. But I am quite qualified for the placement."

"I can see that. How did you get to this interview at such a young age?"

"I was a part of the NGPAA since I was six and then after I graduated top of my class there I went through the process of university. You know that part thought."

"yes. And what is the NGPAA? I am not familiar."

"natural genius and prodigy association of America."

"I see. Well let's go see what you got miss Anderson."

"of course"

* * *

They both got up to head to the platform.

"she looks like she's a teenager." Cam tells the boys of the possible new squintern.

Then both Cassie and Brennan walk onto the platform. "everyone, this is miss Andersons, she's applying to be a new intern here."

"hi" Cassie waves to everyone. Everyone says hi back but are all thinking the same thing. 'what is a teen doing here?'

"this is doctor Saroyan, doctor Hodgins and Mr. Bray. They also work here in the medico-legal lab." Brennan tells the young girl

"ok, hi again." Cassie smiles.

"so miss Anderson, tell me what you see here." Brennan informs her.

The group watched the teen wondering what's going to happen.

"a headless decomposing body dr. Brennan." Cassie smiles mischievously. She rolls her eyes seeing the joke not caught. "male approximately twenty-eight to thirty years old, so far I see a fracture on the femur, and radius both on the right side and same fractures on all the ribs on the left side." Cassie examines proudly.

The team looks in shock and Cam and Hodgins walk away. Wendell looks at the remains to see how he missed some of those fractures.

"very good miss Anderson. You can work with Mr. bray." Brennan walks off the platform.

Cassie grabs some gloves and stats to examine more bones. Wendell watches her for a bit.

"hi. I'm Wendell." He says introducing himself more formally

"Cassie." She smiles

"so… how old are you exactly?" he asks nervously.

"fifteen. How old are you?" she asks confidently.

"that's not the point. How come you got to be an intern here?"

"I'm a genius."

"well I figured that. Why here thought?"

"it's the best. Why did you come here?"

"same."

* * *

Angela walked in to Cams office to see her and Brennan having a very odd conversation.

"don't you think she's a little young dr. Brennan?"

"no she's well qualified for this and saying no would be halting her growth in knowledge"

"Who is this we're talking about?" Angela asks her best friend and boss.

"dr. Brennan hired a new intern. Who is fifteen."

"and dr. Saroyan seems to have a problem with this decision."

"wait, fifteen? Wow. That's really young Bren."

"yes it is this wouldn't be a good idea."

"why? Have you seen here she's gone to school? Her IQ is over two hundred. She is more than qualified?"

"well, let me meet her." Angela pipes up.

"why?" both doctors ask at the same time

"because I'm the only one that seems to be neutral on this subject. And I will be able to tell if she's fit to be here." Angela concludes

"fine." Cam says

"she's on the platform with Wendell." Brennan adds

"good. Now get back to work and stop fighting." Angela says in her best Cam impression as she leaves and heads for the platform.

Angela was walking out of Cams office when she saw Booth walk in.

"where's…"

"cams office."

"thanks"

* * *

Ange walked on to the platform and immediately saw the intern they were speaking of. It's not hard to spot a small fifteen year old on a platform full of adults. Cassie was working contently beside Wendell passing him tools and bones every once in a while.

She walked up to them and smiled brightly.

"hello Wendell. Who's this?"

"hi Ange, this is Cassie dr. b's new intern."

"oh hello." Cassie said

"hi I'm Angela."

"nice to meet you. Wendell, Bren wanted to see you."

"okay. Cass you got things under control right?"

"I got it." Cassie said with a wave

"so, your 15?"

"yes"

"excited to work here"

"yes"

"what kind of things do you like to do in your spare time?"

"watch TV, listen to music, hang out, draw. Teen stuff"

"you like to draw?"

"Yeah I draw." The teen says puzzled

"cool. I'm an artist here."

"cool. I figured something like that."

"why?"

"you don't were a lab coat."

"I do, some times. But your right a lot of times I don't."

Cassie looked at Angela for a second. "anything else?"

"yes, you find cause of death?"

"No, not yet"

"ok then. Do you see anything else?"

"not yet."

"well I better be going. See you late Cassie."

"Angela?"

"yes."

"how am I doing so far at this job? This is my first time interning and I don't want to do something to upset dr. Brennan."

"you're doing just fine Cassie. With your brain and the personality I see in you, you'll be great."

Cassie smiled sweetly. "thanks."

"no prob." Angela smiled back and walked off the platform.

* * *

"hey bones we got a suspect."

"really? Did Ange finish the identification?"

"yes a Carter Bradstone. 28 years old. And get this two days before he died he fired an employee of his."

"ok, let's go."

"I'm not so sure."

"why?"

Booth looked at her and then looked at her stomach.

"what? I have gotten used to not going to arrest people, which I am not happy about. But I now can't go to question people? Your being unfair."

"fine. You can come, but your with Sweets."

"fine then. Can we go to lunch after, I'm starving."

* * *

"so, Rodger Walton. You got fired from your job, three weeks ago."

"yes. But I honestly it's my fault. I have anger management issues. I have entered a course since then."

"Anger Management issues. Mr. Walton this is not looking so good for you."

"why?"

"because your former boss Carter Bradstone was found murdered."

"so you think I did it."

"logical theory, correct."

"of course. I agree that me being fired by him and having issues would make me a suspect. But I didn't do it. After I got fired I went down to Florida to visit my mother. Booked the next flight down there. I needed clarity. That's why I started the Anger courses."

"I'll need the name of the airline and time of the flight to just check things out."

"I'll give full cooperation."

* * *

"So, his alibi checked out. Wasn't around when time of death." Booth tells his partner

"So far no suspects then"

"nope. Did you guys find a possible cause of death?"

"Yes fractures on the femur, and radius both on the right side and same fractures on all the ribs on the left side. Miss Anderson found them."

"who is that?"

"the new intern. she is quite brilliant, Especially for her age." Brennan states while steeling a few fries.

"how old is she dr. brennan?" Sweets jumps in realizing the pair both forgot he was there.

"fifteen."

"FIFTEEN?" both guys say shocked.

"yes. Anyhow, did you guys figure anything else about the victim?"

* * *

At the Jeffersonian…

"Hodgins! I got friends you're going to like."

"Booth put them down." Brennan tells him realizing she's not going to get to say what she needs to.

"dr. Brennan, here is me and Wendell's report on the victim." Cassie hands the file to her mentor. "What's with the vultures?" she then asks looking at Booth.

"Cassie this is Agent Booth. We work with him for the FBI."

"hi, Cassie. Still what's with the birds?"

"Dr. Hodgins will analyze the birds um… droppings, to see maybe where he was if he was poisoned or not."

Cassie nods. "you know you won't get anything right? Vulture's digestive systems are quite advanced as their stomachs will destroy any diseases or poisons that enter their digestive track."

Booth looked down at the bird looked over and saw brennan smirk while looking down at the file.

"bones, how come you didn't tell me?"

"you wouldn't let me I tried at the crime scene."

Cassie walked towards Angela's office believing the agent had is ego bruised a little.

"I guess the birds are useless then."

"a little." Brennan says walking away towards her office

* * *

Angela was in her office quietly working as her son was napping in his little area of the office.

"excuse me Angela, can come in? I have a question." Cassie asks opening the door slightly.

"of course Cassie, come in quietly though."

"I just met the FBI dude and corrected him, will he be mad?"

"Booth? Oh no, ego bruised? Yes. Mad, if it was Hodgins."

"why only Hodgins?"

"just…because"

Angela motioned her to sit down on the couch with her. Cassie excepted the invitation to talk. So far she had been there for half a day almost and the only people she talked to were Wendell and Angela.

"who's the little sleepy guy?" Cassie motioned her head to Michel as she said the sentence.

"Michel. He is Hodgins and mine." She said smiling thinking about it.

"He is a cute kid"

"yeah he is. Still can't believe he's mine."

"anything you wanted to talk about?"

"I thought we could talk and get to know each other."

"ok, what would you like to know?"

"let's start with the basics. Were you're from, favorite colour, stuff like that."

"I'm from here in DC, favourite colour is purple, I live with my dad, my mom lives in San Diego, I have a pet goldfish I call him Bruce who lives in a SpongeBob SquarePants™ fish tank, and I like penguins."

"that's good… why Bruce?"

"the mechanical shark from jaws is called Bruce."

"I never knew that"

"yeah. I didn't till about a month ago"

"do you have any family?"

"no one I know of from my mom's side. Dads side I have an aunt and a couple of cousins that used to live here. They now live in Seattle."

"well, its nice to starting to get to know you better sweetie. You better get to work before Bren finds out you were here"

"nice to talk to you Angela" Cassie quickly left the office and down to bone storage.

* * *

Later that day, Brennan, Cassie and Wendell were on the platform. Still examining the body. Then Sweets and Booth walked on the platform.

"Bones, that guys Alibi checked out. We need to question a new suspect. Let's go"

"coming." Brennan replied.

"Sweets… stay here kay?" Booth added to the psychologist.

"yeah fine." He replied.

After the pair left, Sweets went to look at the two interns. They were ignoring him.

"what you got there?"

"what does it look like?" Cassie retorted

Sweets looked at the kid. She was indeed a teen. Smaller than the others around her.

"you must be Cassie. I'm dr. Sweets."

"well you know my name obviously. Wendell, I found a piece of something stuck in a bone. What should I do?"

"I'll take it to Hodgins." Wendell answered taking the patella.

"So… Cassie. I heard you're a new intern."

"well, considering you knew my name and I did not know yours I'd say you must of heard about me somehow"

"your correct. I also know your very young for your job"

"yeah…so?"

Sweets took at this as an opportunity to learn more about her. The Jeffersonian was a place full of some of the most brilliant minds, but this intern was probably the youngest and one of the smartest to probably ever be hired there. He never analyzed a true super genius. But most knock phycology. Then the question came 'how do you trick a super genius?' he quickly found his answer.

"you do realize you will be working on government cases? Some are pretty gruesome." He says

"I know that dr. Sweets."

"At this young age, you may develop a form of PTSD. You realize that."

"I'm fine." She turned to him and smiled.

"Well as a therapist for the FBI, I know they want to make sure you are emotionally stable and mature enough for such cases. Would you mind coming to a few sessions with me?"

"Okay dr. Sweets. That makes sense."

"really." He was a little taken back at the willingness of the teen

"Yeah. Your thoughts make sense in the fact that these cases are for the government. And that the FBI would want to make sure I am not a crazy hormonal teenage girl."

"Exactly."

"And I also have a Major in psychology. It would be nice to get thoughts from someone more advanced."

"That I did not expect." He was shocked even more.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Psychology. Didn't think it would be you."

"Oh. Ok then"

"So I will tell you when I can put in a time for your session. That fine Cassie?"

"Yeah. That's cool."

Then Cassie's phone rang. "I better get this, my dad"

"See you later." Sweets said still flabbergasted of this kid. She was a literal super genius. A female version of Jimmy Neutron, he would be analyzing. He walked off the platform. Happy with the fact he 'tricked' a super genius.

* * *

Brennan was in the examination room, looking over the bones in front of her. Then her artist best friend Angela walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she practically yelled

"what are you talking about Ange?"

"um…I don't know…the fact that fifteen years ago you and Booth got together and had a daughter that eventually became the new INTERN?"

"Ange? Are you feeling ok? Because you sound like you're under influence."

"no. oh no. I talked to her about five times now. She's exactly what I imagined your kid would be like."

"really, you're crazy Ange. How is she like me and Booth?"

"she's literal, brilliant, knows her stuff, her hair, she presents herself like you do. And she's athletic like the both of you. People smart, intuitive, I mean one short conversation and she's basically figured me out, the smile, the eyes big and brown, a wee bit over confident, knows her pop culture, well most of it. She's a mix of both your and Booths personalities and looks." Angela concluded.

"who is a mix of me and Bones?" Booth walked in.

"Ange has it in her head the new interns our daughter."

"well can you blame me? I gave you evidence. Give me an answer."

"no" the pair concluded.

"I did do a background check on her thought…"

"WHAT?" now the girls turn to yell.

"I will not listen to this. I like YOUR kid." Ange walking out of the room, eyes rolling and smile plastered on her face.

"why would you do that?"

"a fifteen year old, I had a right to be suspicious."

Bren rolled her eyes at him.

"lucky for you everything checked out. Did go to the NGPAA admitted at five started with grade eleven work. So she is defiantly a genius. Plays hockey and is an assistant coach for an all-girls league for six to eight year olds. Lives with her dad. Born and raised in DC. Already have four doctorates. Plays both piano and guitar, speaks six languages. And in top of all that a kick boxer, pitcher for baseball and nationally ranked in tennis."

"impressive." Brennan concluded

"why didn't you just ask me that information if you wanted to know? Dr. Brennan I have this to give you." Cassie said walking in giving the tray to the Anthropologist. Staring at the Agent she questioned.

"I would have willingly told you."

"good work miss Anderson. Or would you like doctor Anderson considering you have four doctorates present." Dr. Brennan asked

"oh god no. I am your student and fifteen. No need for the title Dr. Brennan." She had her hand on her chest when she indicated herself. "Agent Booth, really why the background check? I would have been willing to give you those answers." She now wanted to know.

"I… uh…." He stumbled

"he wanted to make sure you're not a criminal or anything" Brennan picked up

"yeah that." He said

"anything else you need to know?" the intern asked

"yeah, sports. Montreal or Boston?"

"Boston"

"Bears or Packers?"

"Packers"

"Ottawa or Toronto"

"Ottawa"

"Flames or Oilers"

"Can't stand Calgary's Team"

"Canucks or Blackhawks"

"Canucks all the way"

"really?"

"Really."

"ok.. Yankees or red socks?"

"Yankees"

"Nice work kid." He concluded

"thanks Agent Booth." She finished

"I don't know what any of that means…" Brennan said they Agent and intern looked at her suddenly

"Sport Rivalries" they answered as if it was obvious

"oh…" Brennan went back to looking at the bones in front of her

Booth went and gave her a hug. "it's ok Bones you'll get the rivalries soon enough."

"yeah Dr. Brennan. It shall come the they are and why but you should know anthropologically the reason for the Interest in them and that why Agent Booth felt the need to ask. Right?" Cassie added

"yes. I do understand that. Anthropologically Speaking Booth would want to see your thoughts and judgement on the rivalries to see that you are on the same side because he wouldn't want to have to discuss things with someone on the opposing side." Brennan smiled that she used her knowledge to partly get through what she saw and understand it. Booth was amazed that the teen had Brennan figured out and how to help instantly.

"how you do that?" he asked

"do what?" she replied. She never looked up from the clavicle.

"it took me a longer time to figure out how to do that. And you've been here less than a day and figured it out instantly."

"I'm a genius Agent Booth, you did the background check, and you should know that." She smiled cheekily at the agent, spun on her heal and left the room.

"now I don't know what happened" Brennan added

"me neither but I think Angela may be onto something"

Brennan promptly hit him in the gut jokingly.

* * *

Hodgins was looking in a microscope when Cam entered his office.

"Hodgins have you figured anything out with the particulates?"

"Looking now"

"Good" she walked in a little further. "So what do you think about the new intern?"

"Why?"

"You were very hostile to Mr. Abernathy before. Are you being more welcoming now?"

"Cassie is a very smart, sweet kid. She is a welcoming addition to the lab."

"That sounded rehearsed. What do you really think?"

"That she is a very smart, sweet kid. She is a welcoming addition to the lab."

"Dr. Hodgins…"

"Fine. I think Cassie will fit in just fine. Angela likes her, Wendell likes her, and dr. B likes her. She is very smart kid, got a lot of heart. Having second thoughts Dr. Saroyan?"

"Its just… she is so young, and she is very smart but I am afraid she is unprepared for this type work! She lived safe in the walls of textbooks for her whole life. What if she can't handle it? I don't think she can prepare herself for this"

"Cam, when you started were you prepared for the kind of work you do? Nothing can prepare you for this stuff. You just go and do it and figure it out along the way. Cassie understands what we do can be difficult. Wendell told me Sweets came by and roped her into therapy. I think your overreacting."

"You think?"

Hodgins nodded and returned to the particulates. "These particulates have residue of an acid, and it looks to be plant. I'm narrowing both the acid and the plant down now."

"Good work dr. Hodgins."


End file.
